The postcards
by EIRHernandez
Summary: In a weekend trip with his friend Ron and Hermione, Harry finds in a Market of Tepeaca, Puebla (México), some old postcards that showed a side of one of their old teacher, that they never expected. Reviews, sugerences and critiques welcome.
1. Naughty Halloween

**A/N:** **leave comments please, critics make the work improve. Harry potter seething and characters aren't my property, they belong to JK Rowling.**

"cuanto por el agua?" asked the tall raven haired young adult with the equally tall but lanky redhead at his left and the Bushy haired Brunette. Ron Wesley Was looking the exchange between his friend and the old lady who looked at him like he was a exotic creature, Hermione for her part was waiting to see if his friend crash course in Spanish was working.

"ahí de 10, de 15 y de 25 patrón", said the old woman who then added, "tengo de horchata, tamarindo, Jamaica, Limón, Naranja y Toronja".

"I…Yo quiero…tres de…15"he finished looking at his friend if he said it correctly, the nod of the White haired bushy girl gave him the answer.

"de cual mijo?", the woman asked pointed with her finger the different colored waters.

"The white one", he said hopping that he chose wisely. For his part the redheaded boy was trying to keep together after this display. There could be heard a light 'bloody hell' that flew over the head of the old lady who was serving the water in plastic cups and was putting straws to them. After getting the water and paying with a pink bill with the portrait of a man. They left the car of the lady who gently pushed it to keep selling. A quick taste confirmed that the drink was good.

As far as they were concerned this quick trip to México was better than expected, the clime of the small town of Tepeaca was naturally template and it never got hotter than 26 Celsius. The vegetation was pleasant and this weekend was the small trading event in the outside of town where in the old distribution center was packed with second hand sellers and grocery traders. Harry saw also a couple of farm animals. Hermione informed him that after consulting with a person they told her that every weekend they open the place where they sell and used the old system of trading with goods instead of money. A cow for some goats or chickens, like in old times. As they walked harry got his attention in one small antiques merchant, the old coins, some old books that Hermione got really interested and harry stopped in a big box with photographs and post cards. Looking at the old photos, harry began to wonder the story behind those images, after he passed the photo of a girl coming out of a car he picked up a box with a titled at the front: "Naughty Halloween". With a smile he looked to see what his friends were doing. Hermione still was looking at the books and Ron was busy with some china that he sure was considering to the house (or a gift for Hermione).

Think safe, he began to look out of curiosity to the collection. The first post card of the collection depicted a nice looking meadow with the sun setting and the green borders had Scottish details, similar at the ones that he had seen in some kilts. He considered a nice detail to the first post card…immediately to see the next post card. It was a picture of a young lady with a wizard hat…it was the only thing she wore. It was an authentic one and Harry guessed that the photographer must have done the research. It was not an exaggerated one like the ones he saw in movies or cartoons of witches. But it was big enough to cover her face. The young woman was in the middle of a lake, the water elevated just so her modesty was barely covered, and one hand hovering over the water and her long hair barely provided a teasing for her bosom. After looking at the picture he turned to see if there was the name of the model. In the lower part it was writing: property of Victor Bellman Fernandez (must be the photographer). The name of the picture was close: A nice day to swim.

The photos ranged from the images of her playing: running jumping or dancing but with a forever constant…her face was always hided by the mask. Also the theme of Halloween was present, finally he saw the last photo where the 'witch" laid on a bed in cottage, the light of a fire let see for first time the full front of her and for first time her smile, but her eyes remained hidden witch he guessed still helped keep her identity in secret. He looked in the back and saw something that he had ignored at first: 50/50. So there was 50 pictures and this one was the final…so concentrated was that he never heard her friend.

"Blimey, who is that girl?",

Harry could not help but give a little gasp, standing so fast that he lost his balance and ended up falling to the ground he looked up to see Ron who was holding the table and openly laughing at him. Cursing openly he stood up and walked to his friend.

"god lord, Ron"

"Sorry lad, but you were so concentrated and…wow this girl", he then looked at the post cards with the images of the young woman, "who you think it is? She looks very athletic" he added looking the first image and pointing to her stomach which had muscle tone. Harry walked over to him wondering the same, who was this girl? Harry picked the box and searched for another clue, in the back of the box there was the year of publishing, 1955.

Wondering the pair heard Hermione approaching. Thinking fast Ron passed the box to harry who in turn tried to downplay…or would have worked if the seller wouldn't have just notice it.

"le gustan patron?" asked the guy with the palm hat and plain blue cotton shirt and gray pants looking at him and the failed attempt to hide the bow from her friend in the back. Sheepishly he tried to put them back in the box when the seller quickly added. "se las vendo a 350 la colección completa", he said smiling at him.

"No…yo solo veía"…hopping that was right.

"300…están buenas, my papá las tomo sabe" . he said still trying to get him to buy them, but the last bit got his attention.

"su Padre?". Harry asked pointing at the pictures.

"Si, mire (pulling out a photo album) el viajo pa Europa cuando estaba chavo y tomo varias fotos de muchachitas pa vender aquí, esa colección", he said pointing at the box, "la consiguió de una muchacha en…", the man scratched his head and paused trying to recall the place, the he added "here is the photo of him and the model" he said grabbing the box and searching inside, after he pulled a fake bottom he showed the trio the photograph. There it was a young man who smiled while at his right a young woman timidly smiled. Even with the fact that the picture was black and white, even with the detail that the woman was sated and he could not gauge her height very well, he recognized her hair in a bum, her glasses and the smile that he had seen sometimes…it was McGonagall.

"300?"

"si patron…300"

"tenga 500" harry said to the surprise of Ron and the consternation of Hermione, "pero, necesito la foto"

"no se preocupe joven, tengo copia de esta en casa".

He paid and keep the postcards secured…he will need to talk to McGonagall soon.


	2. No one must ever know

**A/N:leave comments please, critics make the work improve. Harry potter seething and characters aren't my property, they belong to JK Rowling.**

To say that he was nervous of what he was about to do was a gross understament. Carrying the box that contained the evidence he made his way to the new headmaster…or he would have done if he could get his way around the darn stairs that keep changing. After fighting his way up to the closest place that he could be to the office he stopped and looked at the box that he had in his hands. This was point of no return, he could bolt and never speak of this again. He could simply keep it safe in his house and ignore it…opening it to see the picture of the photographer with his 'Model' he faced the final step. Entering the office felt weird. There was no longer any of the trinkets that made sounds or give vapors, the portraits were still in place and there in place was the portrait of the old headmaster who looked at him greatly amused. He wondered if he knew….

"Is good to see you harry, if you are looking for Professor McGonagall I fear she is absent…but I think she will come back in a couple of minutes…there is candy in that jar, top shelf on the left", he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is good to see you to…I didn't know that Prof. McGonagall like candy…", he said walking to the jar and grabbing some of the candy inside….as he guessed, lemon drops.

"Dear McGonagall…no she doesn't"

"Then how?'', asked confused by the revelation.

"I had some hidden places for the candy, poor McGonagall had found seven of my hidden places for candy", he said as a matter of fact.

"Found seven? There are more of this!"

"About…42 more maybe, I think if the raid that she did yesterday from her desk was any indication…as a matter of fact I do miss the taste of candy, but what can be done", he said with a shrug.

Harry decided not to question about why he will need so much candy. As he walked around the room he settled himself in a couch close to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, he thought that maybe he could ask for some kind of advice of this particular problem. Sighing he put the box in his lap and looked at the portrait that looked at him…he was waiting for him to talk first. Carefully thinking of what he should say to expose the "situation". He finally come up with some words that hoped, sounded better that what they sounded in his head.

"hum…professor, I have a problem", that was truly novel worthy…he thought for himself, six years of Howards education and a total of more knowing Albus and that was the best.

"Is something to do with that box?", he asked smiling in a way that made harry wonder if he already knew what was his problem.

"Yes…is…HUGH, I just show it to you", he said opening the box and showing the first photograph, he waited and waited and just when he was about to ask Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh, where you got that picture of young McGonagall?"

"Well it was in…WAIT A MINUTE…how can you know with just the first photograph that this woman is Professor McGonagall?", asked harry in disbelief…how he could possible know it with just one photograph?

"Harry….I gave classed to her for seven years, I saw her grown up from a 11 year old to 17, I saw her in her years as a quiddicht player and as a young adult…no to mention that she was a great swimmer and while she did not skinny dip here, it would have got her in serious problems, I saw her swimming in the summers, so it was easy for me guess who that young lady was", as always he said it as a matter of fact.

"So, you know that she did this?", harry asked pointing at the rest of the 50 postcards in photography quality.

"No, never had an idea of it…but if she did it wouldn't be such a surprise", he said and then added, "harry did you know that Minerva was teacher from 1956 but she graduated in 1954?"

"No, I never…"

"There is a hole of 2 years, some of that time was spent of course working at the ministry but there was some time where Minerva was unemployed…you can make your own conclusions, at last that is my working hypothesis at the moment", he said looking at the collection when they heard the gargoyle moving.

Walking towards them was his old Teacher: Minerva McGonagall. She was still tall and walked straight, finally free of the cane that she was forced to use after the… 'Umbridge' problem. Her hair that used to be Brunette now had the beginnings of graying but still fairly brown. Her glasses, the green wizard robe and the hat as always…think it for a second she could past for late 40s or very early 50s. Not being in a war certainly had helped her.

"Mr. Potter, what I own this visit?", she asked smiling at him and extending her hand which harry promptly shock and soon follow with a strong hug to his ex-teacher, it was good to see her.

"I…I came for a very…interesting reason", he internally grimaced.

"It has something to do with your work as an Auror?", asked she with concern in her voice.

"No, don't worry, no dark lord in sight",

"Is something of the matter with any of the old circle?", talking about Ron, Hermione, Neville or Luna.

"They are fine, in fact, we recently were in a travel to Mexico for old times' sake." He finished knowing that he was stalling.

"Then what is this problem?"

"It has to do with you!" he blurter out.

For a couple of awkward minutes they stood there looking at each other. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest and McGonagall looked at harry complete baffled at the behavior of his ex-student. Around them the portraits of Howards other teachers were looking in expectancy to how this whole thing played out. Dumbledore portrait for his part was…was that popcorn?

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?", asked McGonagall standing her full height but looking at his old Student like he was at risk of losing his sanity…which was not far from the truth.

"Wait a moment" he said and promptly walked to the couch were the box laid, putting it behind his back he began to say, "I want you to know that no matter this…I still see you as the respectable teacher that you are"

"That is nice Mr. Potter but…"

"And that I understand that maybe the circumstances made you do this"

"Mr. Potter…"

"I assure you that I will never say a thing…"

"HARRY POTTER WHAT ARE YOU BLABERING ABOUT?", asked now weirded out, what in the hell could get his student so worked out?

With a quick movement he trusted the box at her and….he got silence. After a couple of seconds he raised his stare. Frozen in place was Minerva McGonagall. In his face was complete and absolute shock. Walking towards her he saw it…little at the beginning there was change in the frozen shock expression. First it change to utter disbelief, then to embarrassment (is the bright red was any indication), and finally…total terror. Turning fast she walked towards the door and giving instructions she turned and walked with her wand pointed towards the windows which shut complete. Now her attention was in the portraits that were now divided in their reactions: there was group greatly amused by her reaction (Dumbledore at the head), other who was horrified of seen the witch walking towards them with wand drawn out, and finally the group acting like nothing was happening. Reciting a couple of enchantments she finally spoke.

"Nobody enter this room and nobody gets out…including you", she said to the sounds of outrage from some of the portraits.

"You can't do this to us, this is improper of a headmaster…in my times we didn't partake in such shameful activities…"

"I think we heard you very well Philleous", said the voice of Dumbledore who looked at him silently…but there were some voices and murms that echoed his discontent, "and my fellow Headmasters…I think we can keep a secret…don't we?" Asked smiling but with clear ice in his voice. Harry looked amused that even in dead, Dumbledore commanded authority.

"Thank you Albus…now…Mr. Potter, where did you got those pictures?", asked her looking straight up with her wand still at hand.

"Teacher…your wand", harry said internally debating if he should discreetly grab his wand.

"Oh sorry, but you understand that this can't get out, you need to keep this as a secret…you are the only one that know about this photographs?" asked him with advancing but lowering her wand.

"Ron has seen them but he doesn't know who was the model…Hermione saw them but I guess she haven't guessed who was the girl in the photos….and of curse Dumbledore knew that it was you the moment I showed them to him". He finished and looked at her teacher who sighed and walked to the desk and sat. With a hand she signaled him to come closer.

"Those are Victor photos? Is that what is writhed in the back isn't it?"

"yes, Victor Bellman Fernandez" he said as he pulled a chair and sat in front of the desk looking at her teacher who had left her wand on the desk and was passing a hand on her eyes rubbing them…

"The year is 1955?"

"Yes"

"You know, when he talked to me in that pub in Edinburg he was really charming…he had already traveled to France, Germany, Spain and Scotland was his stop before going to the Nordic countries…he talked very good English…always with a little accent but it could be ignored. He explained me what he did, he then show me some of his other models and he proposed me to be the next one…for a salary of course"

"And your price was?"

"Philleous!"

"If you want to now it was the same pay that he did to all of the other models…900 pesos, about 12,600 adjusted to inflation…at the time I changed it for 100 Galleons." Said McGonagall looking stern at the ex-Headmaster.

"That is a lot…but why accepted" asked Harry curious.

"I was…a little lost, I was recently graduated…and had given up what you can call my…one engagement to a young man…it took a toll on me and I thought…why not? It was irresponsible act and spur of the moment, not to mention that victor was very understanding", she then grabbed the photographs and passed them one by one, "you know, the first one was actually the last one that he took, the lake was so cold that I could not enter more that my waist, so he changed his plans for the photo to accommodate me, originally it was a shoot of me swimming", she finished returning the box to harry.

"Don't you want them?"

"I trust that you will take care of them…that is what you are you going to do, Mr. Potter?"

"I will then decide how I will dispose them…"

"You also must never reveal to Ron Wesley the identity of the young lady in the postcards, as Hermione himself must never say what she knows"

"She doesn't know who…."

"She is not a fool…if Albus figure it out, Miss Granger must have put two and two together with the photo of me and Victor that is here", she then stood up and walked towards the portraits, "you must never say anything" she began…

"Minerva…Serverus is not here, he has been absent and the spells that you put in place made impossible to him to enter if he even tried", said "shall we tell him or keep him in the dark? Is your decision dear".

"Keep him in the dark…I won't want him to know this", she said turning and finally letting light into the room as the window opened with a flick of her wand, "Mr. Potter, you will dispose those photos and you will promise that you will never say anything about it"

"I will professor"

"I am no longer your professor, I ask you this as a friend…please harry" she said timidly smiling.

"I will", as he walked to the door he stopped and turned as McGonagall walked to her desk, she stopped when she did not heard the sound of the door and turning her head to see harry standing there she asked.

"Mr. Potter, is something wrong?"

"Professor…do you still exercise?" he let it out just to cover his mouth

"What do you…."then she noticed that Harry line of sight was in angle looking down before he reacted and covered his mouth, "MR. POTTER!" she said mortified…but she never finished for she saw harry bolt to the door…then she heard a familiar voice.

"I think harry is very observant, you are in good shape" said a warm and paternal voice.

Turning she saw Albus eating his popcorn smiling at her innocently.

"You too Albus!?"

As harry was walking outside of the office he thought what he should do...and found har to simply destroy the postcarts. after some deliberation he remembered the room of requirements and crossing the corridors and stairs he found himself in front of the old wall. thinking on what he needed and crossing 3 times he found the door. entering he saw that if some of the old stuff had been burned by the last fight it was at least 2/3 that was saved. walking thru the place he found an old closet and opening it he deposited the box inside and got out. smiling and with a weight lifted from his shoulders he walked his way out to hogsmade to drink a butterbeer for old times sake. then as he was crossing the grand entrance he thought in the posivlity of somebody finding the postcarts...but dissmised it. it will requiere incredible bad luck for him to somebody find those...after all the next course will be in a couple of months and the new kids did not have the map or could ever find the room...


	3. Bussines proposition

**A/N:leave comments please, critics make the work improve. Harry potter seething and characters aren't my property, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Frederick was in serious problems…by god he messed up. Running as fast as his lanky legs allowed it he passed a big wall once, then twice and finally, praying to god that please there was some big place where he could hide he saw a door that wasn't there before. He pondered for a moment why there was a door that he had never seen before…just then he heard a couple of steps and turning nearly got a heart attack…it was just his friend Erik who looking at him said.

"Filch is searching for you"

"I know…", jus then they heard it ("They are close dear"), "quick…here", shoving his friend inside of the old room, Frederick found himself with a sea of objects, strangely some of the were blandly burned and others were by appearance alone, centuries old. A quick scan of all the objects and he found a big closet. Pulling Erick he gave a quick look behind him and quickly he entered. Thanks to the fact that he and Erick were both skinny the closet made a good place to hide. As they sat there in the dark it was Erick who used his wand to make a small Lumus spell, letting the wand in the ground of the closet he turned to look at his friend. Frederick looked terrified with his ear close to the wall of the closet to listen to any sound. His blond hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped from his forehead and his blue eyes moved nervously. Sighing at being brought up into this mess Erick looked at the ground and saw a box, it was green and the redecorations were vaguely…"Scottish?". Carefully he picked up the box and with the wand in the ground he began to look at the inside.

The first photo was a cover photo showing a beautiful sun set…or was sun rise? It was hard to tell but the pleasantness of the image was undeniable. It was the second postcard that cached him by surprise. There was a young woman dressed only in a wizard had who standing in the middle of a lake with a hand hovering on the surface, greeted him with the sight of her beautiful body. It was in black and with and he immediately turned the postcard to see the name of the author or the model…it only showed the name of the Author, signing he still watched the image. Turning to the next photograph he saw the same model lying on the ground in a hill, the sun let see only her figure and he admitted that the composition was both enticing and artistic on its merits…

"What are you looking at?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"What are those?"

Snatching the contents of the box from him, Frederick began turning first to see the box…then to the photos. For a brief moment he raised his eyes in bafflement at his friend, an eyebrow rose…then he shaking his head he began to turn postcard one by one. Erick watched his expression go from the weird out to the total enjoyment of them.

"I never thought you had this side…"

"Wait a minute mate…those aren't mine, they where here in the closet"

"Are you sure? These ones aren't magical, look the girl is not moving"

"I complete sure that they aren't mine…if they were you would have never seen them…much less I would have bring them here"

"Still…Bellman, do you know anyone with that name?"

"Never heard of a Bellman…and I don't think those are from this place or time", finished his eyes focused in something.

"Why you said that?"

"The date is wrote under the box, it says 1955, whoever was the girl in those pictures is obviously now an older woman"

"Do you think she is still?"

"And you had the gall to imply…"

"I was saying that if you believe she is still alive", finished Frederick feeling offended by the implication.

"Probably, she looks really young"

Frederick keep passing the postcards one by one and at the end he gave them back to Erick. Erick for his part silently looked at them. Who was this girl…or better yet, where she was now. Rising his eyes he saw his friend less concerned but still with his ear close to the wooden wall. His eyes drifted to his second hand robe that while it was well takes care of, it was obvious that it needed one new. His tie, his shoes that had the clear sighs of haven been recently had a soles change, told him that he promised to do something to help his friend ear some money. Grabbing inside of his pockets he found a lone galleon, thinking that it was a shame that he could not do a half time work like in the mouggle world, it was good knowing that at least Frederick shared the familiarity of the outside world. Suddenly he got an idea. Quickly he began searching in his pockets and robes. Finally he found his fountain pen. He knew that the books said that he needed quills for school but his mother found the whole venture ridiculous and bought him a good old trusty parker for his first year…and as a birthday gift, killing two birds with a single shoot. Using left over paper he began making counts in a piece of paper…

"What are you doing?"

"My friend…I am going to ask you a question…answered sincerely"

"What idea you have known?"

"Just because we are friends I forget that…tell me, have you ever seen a wizard magazine?"

"Yes, you have the prophet, the quibbler, witch weekly"

"Yes…but, have you ever seen a single wizard magazine like…let's say, playboy?"

"Are you kidding?, look at this guys, I have never seen any of what I seen in the mouggle world in those magazines…I don't even know if the know anything riskier than shirtless photos in guys".

"Exactly…they do not have any equivalent…not a single magazine aimed to the young wizard or witch, but…look at this one's", Erick then held the photos of the witch.

"I could bet one galleon that if we offered a alternative, they will soon showered us with money"

"Erick, friend…are you implying that…"

"Yes. Think about it, these guys are so conservative that my 87 year old grandpa would tell them to lose up a little…heck my father grew up in the early 60s, look, this are 50 photos…we use some magic and create some copies in centerfold size…it is enough to make the first 50 numbers, we sell them at 5 nuts, we can also offer a collection like this…a simple duplicate spell should suffice"

"Are you offering me partnership?"

"Are we friends?"

"Yes", Frederick finished with a hand shake.

After what felt like a eternity in the closet they timidly walked out. Looking at everything that was in the room they stretched, yes they were skinny but hour inside took its toll on them. Finally Erick said looking at the thing in the room with inquisitive eye.

"Do you think that here could be a printer…even an old time one?"

"This room is a warehouse…you can't just ask for a print and…"as they said that the room rearranged itself. Back to back the watched as the piles of objects disappeared and in place there were some desks, a pile of paper in various sizes, crystal bottles with ink of various colors, and old time press and some machines that looked that were powered by magic, as they began to make sounds. Walking slowly at first, Frederick graved a piece of paper and turning to his friend who was speechless. The effect looked fairly comical, his straight black hair combed back made his sharp face with his baffled face frankly hilarious.

"Looks like we are set…we have the ink, the paper…the machines I think…all free"

"It looks like it", finally Erick said barely hiding his surprise, so the cost of the material was off, meaning that everything that the earned from now on will be profit.

Looking at his friend pick up every single one of the bottle one by one and see the color of the ink was funny itself but it also mean that they were in the point of no return. Looking again to the first photo of the collection he thought for himself: "you were kept a secret for 45 years, now every single one wizard will know you for sure". Deep inside, he wondered if he will ever know who the model behind the photo…was.


	4. Rosmerta Accepts

**A/N:** **leave comments please, critics make the work improve. Harry potter seething and characters arent my property, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Rosmerta was having a good day, all things considered. The day by the standards of Hogsmade was going smoothly, the students and tourist were pouring in and the people were entering the establishment. The three brooms were while not complete full, with a healthy look in the audience. As she reclined herself in the bar stool, she saw to tall lanky figures enter the door. One was blonde with blue eyes and was walking with someone. His partner was as tall as him but his skinny frame had broad shoulders. One blonde one light brown haired stopped, as soon as the blonde eye scanned the interior he stopped when he saw Rosmerta and then turned to his friend. Rosmerta saw the exchange, they talked and between a back and forth they began walking towards her. Straightened herself up she notice something that she had never seen before, the light brown haired one was carrying a box whit him and he turned side to side, what they could possibly be in that box? She had not a lot of time to think in a possibility for the content when they were in front of her. Trying to give them her best smile and opening her mouth to ask what they wanted, the blonde one beat him to the punch.

"are you Rosmerta?"

"that depends handsome…what do you need?"

"we have a proposition for you" said the light brown one

"of what kind?"

"Business one…can we see you for a moment in the back, we…need to explain what we want to do"

After a moment and after getting one girl to cover for her in the front, rosmerta made her way to the back. they were leaning against the wall the two boys, one was looking down while the other was looking side to side, the box that they had before was in the ground and as she walked close to them they blonde gave it and the brunette open it while his friend carried it. From inside they got a small magazine and sighing the blonde one presented rosmerta the paper.

It was peculiar to say the least. The cover had the initial F.E in very stylized gothic font, probably Frankfurt. The usually black and white was changed for golden color; it was obvious that it was made to attract attention. Whatever it accomplished its mission or simply looked tacky was another different thing. Looking inside she saw the first article…"why fountain pens are superior to quills", other article spooked of recent muggle news and they significance to the magic world, she thought that all was harmless until she came across the center of the paper…one single piece of paper folded in three, made from different paper. Turning the paper sideways she opened the paper…and quickly closed it again. No It could not have been that…could it be? Looking again there it was the image of a very nude young girl in a lake. Looking at the boys who were looking around she lost her nerve.

"What is this?"

"Is an artistic photo" said the dark haired one with broad shoulders.

"A very good photography I might add…very tasteful", commented the blonde one.

"This…this is dirty…not a single paper does things like this, not the quibbler, not the prophet and…

"You are right miss Rosmerta, not s single one of the paper that you mentioned and possible dozens more does thing or write stuff like this one" said the dark haired one grabbing one exemplar and turning its pages.

"And much less have this beautiful free…gift" the blonde one finished, "and you are very fortunated to be part of the very beginning of this…what was that word?"  
"Enterprise, Frederick, enterprise, as in a business" Erick said moving his head side to side.  
"Still this…what if I have complains, what if"

"Look, we thought about it, isn't it right Erick?"

"yes, we created this first batch, if they do not sold you just get rid of them, burnt them, use them for other thing…turn them into paper weights, whatever it is, just put them in some place to have our first try, we already got some help with the zonko one…they said that they could have this ones in the back, along with the love potions…but we need some place where we can gather to a big number of people…"

"My place…"

"Exactly" said Frederick

"And what if they sell?"

"Their price is 6 knuts , but that is the price having considered your pay…if they sell we will give you 1/6 of the value, take into account that we have here 100, that is easily 100 knuts, which is around 3 sickles and 14 knuts" he then paused, "if we got clients and this grow your pay will also grown, is a win for you and us"

Romerta thought for a little while what this kids where asking, they look to be around 5th or 6th year, and they were very ahead in the planning of the whole business. In one side she could said no, but they already had foot in at least one business who considered the offer…in the other if this failed she could give this paper some use. But in other side she did not know if this will cause some kid of uproar, the wizards and witches were still pretty conservative bunch and she firmly knew that this boys were counting on that…to carve in a niche that had not been tap into.

She could not believe that they had convinced her in the end to accept, the magazine was now in every single table…along with one prophet one over them to cover them. A single day had passed. Now in the early hours of the day she was expecting movement soon. She was nervous, what if she got complains? She had made the deal that she was ot going to rat them out but…better not think of it. With a sigh she went to the routine as soon as the first client of the day enters…along with 8 more. After attending them and passing to the ones that were coming next she let her eyes wander to one of the tables and she saw it. A young wizard of 20s was looking at the prophet and was caught by the magazine with colorful font, giving it a one over he began skimming the articles and then rosmerta hearth sunk to the ground when he suddenly stopped at the center. Looking up the young man spied so nobody saw him looking at the long plegable center sheet. Discretely smiled and folding it he searched for the front of the magazine…he was searching for the price!

Rosmert saw similar reactions in young, old…even a young witch! Every single one was doing his/her best to ogle the centerfold and not be bothered or discover. Returning back to the bar stool to rest a little and see more how everything was unfolding she saw the first man wander to her and with the prophet on hand and not very well hided the magazine inside he leaved the pay for the prophet and the magazine.  
As the night was finished rosmerta counted the pile of knuts…540 and she barely had more magazines…next week she would have to ask them to increase their numbers.


	5. point of no return for F and E

**A/N:** **leave comments please, critics make the work improve. Harry potter seething and characters arent my property, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Business was good…so good in fact that they were running a Little too thin right now. For one part the initial answer of Rosmerta that their numbers had just sold complete in just two days where incredible…so by the advice of her, they decided to simply increase their number at least 3 times the first batch, having now 300 number by the next week, they found out that the constant for the moment should be to just produce 300 per week. The Zoko number for their part where also very good…word of the owner said that they where in talks to get the number with other seller in Diagon Alley…which was the thing that they were set to do this weekend.

As they travel in their weekend trip to Hogsmade, they could not hide a little bit how nervous they where. It has been two months and quite frankly, Erick had been entertaining one idea…why just simply…drop out of Howards? In the past 2 months they had produced 2400 numbers…at 6 knust piece…that was a grand total of 14,400 knuts, or 496 sickels and 16 knuts; or 29 galleons, 3 sickles and 16 knuts, but then again it was still in account the partnership that they had with Rosmerta and which suck no more than a sixth of their capital. Thinking it over he thought that if the situation keep itself like this, they could very well live of this…of course they would need to produce a number daily, for which they will need other people to work for them, they will need a building, they will require of another level of organization altogether…he began to sweat just by the sheer number of things that they will require to keep going…they will likely will need to up their number in sales for the next month to have the right capital for that, and he was barely covering the whole operation. He knew how much he and his partner were faring in this whole thing. Frederick had now new shoes and robe…but they were hard pressed to keep the paper going, both had lost at least 30 pounds which for two tall and already skinny boys was noticeable. Even gorging in food was not covering it, they needed new people for this whole project…or they will need to be more ambitious and foregone one of the two…or school or…

"What are you thinking Erick?"

"What!?"

"You are sweating and look nervous…you have been like that since we left the castle" Frederick said as he minded her step, he wanted to keep his new shoes free from dirt for some time.

"I was thinking this whole business" he said looking at the box that his friend was carrying. They had decided to show this "Weasley" person the number 10 issue, along with every single one of the numbers that they had produced in every form.

"And what you thought was…."

"What if we do it full time"

"What do you mean?" asked Frederick stopping and turning to see his friend, his already long hair falling over his face.

"You know exactly what I mean friend"

"Drop out?"

"yes…I have done the numbers…even with the amount that we give to Rosmerta we have a huge return of profit, we can even increase the price of our publication a little, or we can reduce the amount of commission that we give to Rosmerta and that guy in Zoko and we will have a bigger margin of profit while they get to keep a insane amount of money that they aren't earning at all" the blonde one said looking at firmly.

"To me it sound like we will be stiffing them of their part…it just does not seem right to me"

"No, no, no my friend…just listen Frederick, Rosmerta just got this last 2 months no less that 4 galleons, just for have or book there, we printed them, we got the materials, we produce them, we write them…by god, the amount of galleons that she gives to us is so much that now the problem if convert the amount so we not rise suspicion. We literally had a mountain of them 2 weeks ago and it took us nearly the whole week to try and use every owl in the school to get the amount to gringots and get it converted to sickels…and even the sickels are beginning to be suspicious"

"But…if we drop out, we still need a strong amount of money to get at least a place to live"

"I thought about that, we could rent a cheap room in the Leaky Cauldron and we can easily pay it up with what we have…the paper we can get if from the muggle world cheap, we can just get a single galleon, melted it so it will be just a piece of gold and no get questions and sell it…I have seen the price of gold in the muggle world…is at least close to 1000 pounds. That is more than enough to get us set…"

"you have thought about this very strongly my friend, but I have a small question for you…if you have thought of this, and you obviously have planed this…why have you not say anything until now?" finished the Frederick staring at the other boy in the eye.

"Because our main problem is exposure…that is until now"

"Why until now? We are…oh I see, this Wesley guy, you want to ask how popular his place is…are you sure that you do not belong in the green house?"

"To be honest, those where the hat two options…Revenclaw and Slythering…I guess there is still something of the sorts in me…"

"Oh dear…look I will answer according with what goes in this day, ok…" Frederick then began to walk quicker toward the town with Erick still wondering what they will do if everything did go as he had calculated…

* * *

In the office of the Zoko of Hogsmade they sat waiting for both the owner of the shop and for the possible new contact in Diagon Alley. He keep wondering who was this Weasly guy, after years of being in hogwards he still had a lot to lear in question of the magic world, So Erick thought that being now able to take advantage of a hole in the publishing media, magic as it was, could be take advantage by muggle born…for something that they could provide very easily and with nobody in sight who could stop them, at the moment. By the love of god he could not stop fidgeting in the chair!

Frederick was no doing too well himself, he keep looking at the door and at the bow wondering if this person will like what they sold, what if he thought of it like Rosmerta and treat it like some dirty and forbidden? Yes they convinced Rosmerta but only because they offered benefits to her…and maybe a little of charm but he was not pushing his luck today. He then turned towards his friend and saw how his blonde hair was now stuck at the forehead, he was sweating so much.

"Erick…comb your hair back"

"What?"

"With your fingers, comb it back, you look like you ran a marathon and did not had time to shower"

"I did shower today…I am just too damn nervous"

Just as Erick Combed his hair with his hands they heard the door open. There it enter middle aged man with a little bit of receding hairline but with a kind smile, following him was none other than the Weasley in person. Quickly stand up both, they made their way towards them and they greet them. Erick could not hide a smile looking at his young adult. Redheaded and with appeared to be missing his left ear…better not make questions or look at it. He was also very tall, if he and his friend could be counted as tall, this person had at least half head over them, and it was slouching a little with that carefree way that people who have no concern in life have. He was wearing a emerald green dragon hide jacked that looked very well cared…

"So…do you lads have a name?" asked the Redhead amused at them.

"We…yes, I am Frederick Sigmarsson and this one right here" he said putting a hand in the shoulder of his friend, "is Erick Unger" he finished still smiling.

"Wesley, George Weasley" the tall redhead said.

"I was telling Mr. Weasley here tht you both have a very interesting publication and very good business proposition for the young owner of the most successful shop in Diagon Alley"

"Favor that you make to us" said quickly Erick walking towards the box and opening it and pulling the number one to 10, "but we think that the evidence could…speak better for us", he prayed to all that was holy that what he said was not to pretentious or arrogant, "here are the number one thru 10 and you can see them for consideration in this", but he was silenced by Frederick who saw how the redhead simply grabbed the numbers, walked towards one chair and sat there, turning pages, one at the time. The tension was great for poor Erick, Frederick for his part was just waiting for the moment when he find the centerfold…

* * *

As they waited, minute by minute as he read the first pages of the first number…he finally came across the centerfold. Turning it sideways and unfold it, he began to open his eyes and turning towards them he began to laugh a little…this was not what they were expecting at all.

"oh dear lord…after all my years in hogwards, after every crazy paper of the Quibbler, or every ridiculous article by the prophet, I have yet to see this…I heard from Mr. Burke here that you got the idea from a muggle magazine?"

"Yes…but there are a lot of different…"

"Wow…the muggle world is sounding better all the time", he then regarded the first article of fountain pens and asked, "is true of this? This pen made of metal that you don't have to submerge in ink and that can absorb ink?"

"Yes…but…"

"What about this article of muggle toys? This liquid…how did you called it? Super Soaker?"

"They are water pistol sir…I can get you one of them if you like" said Frederick…this was going better and better.

"So those shoot liquid…of any kind?"

"they are designed to shoot water…but surely someone of your genius can make them shoot other things…like potions" as Frederick finished Erick turned and looked at his friend amazed, he was natural on this.

"Look, I propose this deal…I will let you sell this one's…for free of charge"

"Oh that is…"

"If you provide me with articled that I deemed useful in the joke world…I understand what is like to be an starving young person…back in those years in howard fighting the big fat toad…" he said looking at where howards should be…

"Who is the big fa…"Began Erick confused but Frederick step up and said wit security.

"I will assure you Mr. Weasley…I can provide you with every piece of mugle toy or piece of entertainment that I can find…I can also write on the paper so you know what it is…I will personally teach you how they work if it necessary"

"So…looks like we have a deal" he said walking towards the boys

* * *

As they walked towards Hogwards they could not believe their luck…they could move to the leaky Cauldron, they could work on this full time, they could produce every bit what they most desired and there was little if no competence, no challenge at this one piece of capital…

"Frederick, what you did was brilliant, for now on, you will be the one to do the talk in this business deals"

"It was random luck Erick…just some miracle, I am sure that I could never do the planning and organization that you have done since we began…But this means that we are out of Hogwards…"

"It looks like it"

"My family will kill me"

"No when they are submerged in galleons my friend…"


	6. All hell breaks lose

**A/N: I had never intended this fic to be more than the first chapter, but here we are. is almost the end. I wonder if she should do it or not. to be honest, i find amusing if every single model that this guy took ended up beig a witch. who would have been the witch fron Spain, from Germany, Norway, Sweden or the French one (imagen if it was a young Madame Maxime). As always leave reviews and critiques for the story, because work can't improve without critique.**

 _Three months later….._

Business was booming. If they in the past needed to publish no less than hundreds of numbers to keep the small part of their base satisfied, now the numbers had jumped to the thousands. Walking a ling corridor, a tall young man with his blonde hair combed back and a note pad with numbers and one or two ink stains in the collar of his expensive shirt was inspecting the machinery that produced the papers. Walking to the front of one of the boxed he looked one of the exemplars and picking it up he smiled…their first one with a risky cover, it was a nice photo of the post card number 22 where he could see the moon and the delightful witch walking with the light over a hill. He still sometimes went to the safe in their office to look up the images and to ponder just for the images and clues in those, who was this lady, this beautiful lady that decades ago, one day in 1955, made this poses…..

"Never consume your own product my friend" said a mocking voice from behind and he saw his dark haired friend with his expensive dark suit, adjusting his golden tie.

"This is just control of quality, is important to this business to make every single one of this prints a delight to be not only seen b…."

"Yes, keep telling yourself that" he said as he looked at the image, "you know that there are fan clubs dedicated to this girl now? People loving someone who they do not know…" he finished shaking his head side to side.

"We admire art even thought that we never see it my friend, is this not art?" Erick asked half teasing half serious.

"is great for business, and our friend here, will be the face, or behind to open us the door to international stardom" he said as he presented some paper to his friend, "everything is ready, we will begin to sell this in France, Germany, various parts of eastern Europe and Japan" he said smiling looking at the number that were being printed and then…to the witches who were transporting them with levitation enchantments.

"Well I guess we made it" he said as he made his way to the office…there was someone who he never expected to see…"Miss Sketer, what do I own the…honor of your visit?" he asked half sarcastic, half surprised.

"Oh, haven't you known? You are getting one page in the prophet, isn't that wonderful?" she asked smiling that annoying smirk.

"Really? Because the only mention that I remember getting was in a letter from you a good 2 and half months back, just when our business was taking off, where you called our deal of an ad in your paper…what were the words? Degenerate? Perverted? Not worth your time! O yes, we were undesirables, so, why I would concede my time to you…if my informants don't lie to me we are close to beat you in the next month sales…"

"I have come to know you, to know everything that there is to know of your world, of the passion of the glamour of the…"

"Way how we make our money" Erick finished not feeling up to dealing with her

"At least tell us from where is your muse" she said still smiling.

"If I told you what I know you will leave?" he said passing hand for his face, this was so draining.

"yess darling" she said hand in hip and using the other to adjust her glasses….

"ok, look, here is what I know, the photos were taken in 1955, they were shoot I some part of Scotland…"

"I guessed that for the places…I had located them" she said dismissing that, her list of people shrunk with just the year…1955, and that leaved just a couple of suspects….oh dear this was delicious…

* * *

Minerva was having a good day all things considered. Drinking her pumpkin juice in the great hall, she heard something…it was the morning owl that were descending upon the students with the letter of their fathers, and mother. She smiled as the regular owl from the prophet bringing her the daily subscription. She hoped that there will be something relevant to see. As soon as she broke the seal and open the front page she could felt her heart falling to her feet…in big black letters in the front page, accompanied of picture number 1 from the post cards for which she posed so long ago, was there! _**MISTERY OF THE ERICK AND FREDERICK MUSE REVEALED! SEE INSIDE FOR THE WHOLE STORY!**_ Minerva stared at the headline with complete shock…slowly turning to the great hall she leaned to Pomona at her right and said to her…

"I need you and the other head house teachers in my office after the breakfast…we need to discuss a problem"

"Minerva, you look pale…"began to say Ms Sprout, Minerva raised one hand as she stood up.

"Is urgent, please…I need to contact Harry" she finished as she made her way from the teachers table and to the doors, eliciting some stares in her way out.

* * *

After getting as quick as she could to her office, she threw the paper in the desk and exhaling se sat. taking the paper she began to read in deep:

 _"Who was the mystery lady in the new Magazine, made by the Charming gold haired Erick and the Brunette Frederick? For several months the alluring images had been illustrating the center of the publication of these young businessmen. Since they drop out of Howards it had been a mystery that we in a beginning ignored…but the popularity of such publication screamed for some daring journalist work, the work that can only be done by the young, attractive, intelligent, clever…"_

Silently Minerva lifted her gaze from the paper and with her left hand she massaged her temple…this article was truly write by Rita Skeeter…

 _"…who would get to the bottom of this intriguing plot. First order of work was getting every single one of the articles and see the centerfolds, using a scan spell it was determined that the young lady in the photographs was between 19 and 20 years of age. Which would put her in the generation of 1947-54 of education in Howards. The second great clue to this story, came from the publishers themselves, in the words of Frederick: 'The photographs came from a room of Howards, we found them by chanse', while this was said by the attractive young man, his partner in business said the following…'I think the photographs were taken in Scotland in 1955…that is the date put in the cards'. Close inspection of the box showed that these cards were taken by the now deceased Victor Bellman Fernández, muggle photographer and traveler who took other pictures in Europe of at least this countries: Spain, Norway, Sweden, Germany, Iceland, France and Scotland. This last bit of information could lead to other witches being discover in this other collections…could there by a respectable with in France who had willingly let her hair fell, along with other things? That will be work for another time, but what is know is that the Lady only could have been one that was in Scotland in 1955, had been at the Howard Class of 47 to 54, been in one single pub (were witness remember a young foreign being seen talking to a young lady), such lady after a lond process of elimination was no could have been no other than…."_

" **MINERVA**!" Shouted the consternated voice of Horace Slughorn who came by the gargoyle pale and holding a paper in his hands. He looked a little bit pale, behind him was a concerned Pomona and jogging to get up to speed, was sweet Flitwick, "Is this, this slanderous garbage, how she dare to…"

"I agree with Horace, this is scandalous, to get this repugnant leech to accuse you of" The chubby teacher began but Minerva just lifted one hand.

"I am afraid that, everything that appear here is true"

A great silence fell over the room, the portraits looked at the scene expectant, the figure of the now deceased headmaster looked with support at the now one, the brutal silence was broken by the sound of steps, small first but quicker as they realized that someone was running in the corridor outside the office….

"Teacher! Mr McGonagall…I…I swear that I never, I had, I had never meant to this to happen" Said a young man with raven black hair, tall slender frame, his round glasses covered a bright green eyes that reflected pure regret, he began to walk towards to the desk.

"Ms Headmistress, what is happening here?" asked Flitwick confused by this turn of events.

Sighing she leaned back in the couch and looked ad Dumbledore, that just said…

"Tell them, whatever the case, we will support you in this jurney"

Making her mind she stood up and walked towards the couch and chair that were in the center of the room and making a gentle signal to her friend and co-workers she sat. Appearing a kettle she began serving herself some tea to calm herself.

"Well, I guess I need to start by the beginning…It was the fall of 1955…"

* * *

After counting the story to Flitwick, Pomona and Slughorn, she then turned towards Harry.

"And then I asked Mr. Potter to please destroy the Postcards…which I see wasn't the case"

"I sorry, I thought that if I hide them in the room of requirements, nobody would ever found them, that this would be forgotten like a lot of the things that fall in that room ended up being, I just…oh god, I never intended this to happen teacher"

"Nobody intended for this to happen harry, but the circumstances that led to this predicament are very peculiar and circumstantial, you could have never know that some young students will eventually found them in the forgotten closet, as well as nobody could have predicted that they will take advantage of the wizard world prudishness to start a business without challenger. The circumstances simply happen in the least possible beneficial way" Finished with calm the voice of Dumbledore, who hanged in the wall, besided him the figure of Snape looked as close to surprise as he had ever been. The portraits had keep their promise and never told him about it.

"But even with all your help, nothing will change the fact that there will be a…oh it had already begun" said defeated the Headmistress as one owl came from the window and leave a red envelop in the center of the table.

"A howler?" asked Pomona ready to get rid of it.

"I not willing to deal with these nuisances, not now, if you will Flitwick" asked Minerva to the short teacher as it had beggin to let smoke out.

With a flick of his wrist it disappeared. That one was son Followed by other 20 and finally..

"Is that?" asked harry as they saw a big parchment.

"yes…" she said taking the envelop and reading the contents "the student council is asking for my resignation"

"That is absurd, no student had been injured while you were in service!" said Flitwick

"Nor there had been problem in the academic prowess of the students or their houses" Said Pomona.

"You are a hero, the one who fought you know who, you challenged him and…" Tried to say Horace.

"For the looks of this…is marginal by the enormous desprestige that I had brought to the institution…I will resign" she said with finality.

"That can't be" said Pomona.

"We will not accept it, you are the Headmistress" Said Flitwick.

"We will take this to the wizargamot, I had some friends there and I think I could…" Began Slughorn.

"I will fight to the end in everything that you need, this mess is my fault and I will do anything that you said!" Finished Harry.

Minerva regarded her friends, then the office and everything that she had lived in the castle and said.

"I Thank you for this, for the effort that you are willing to go for my person…but I will go, I am not willing to drag this issue for too long, to sink both my reputation and the school. I know very well that Rita Skeeter will not let go this, she will pursue this to the last consequences and let the prophet sink to sensationalistic deeps just to get more sales, I will not be a punching bag. I will leave this night" turning to Pomona she said "You will take my place as Headmistress of Howards, I wish you luck and good tenure"

The goodbye for the office of the office of Minerva was quiet, with the teacher making one last plead to reconsider her decision to no success. Once alone Minerva turned to Harry and said.

"I need you, to come with me to see to people."

"As you wish teacher" finished harry while he walked behind her to the outside of the office and to the limits of the castle.

* * *

In an office in the diagon alley, two young men were talking in an office.

"Have you read this Erick? Have seen this?" Frederick said passing one hand by his hair. He was with his collar undone, his tie lose and passing at a frantic pace without too much to stop.

"I have read it Frederick; do you think I am illiterate? Argh! This is perfect, not only we were publishing a witch, we were publishing war hero and our Headmistress Minerva Bloody McGonagall!" he finished rubbing his temples,

"We need to get this ready, we need to get our story straight, we did not know that she was McGonagall, I did not know you neither and we will issue and apology" Frederick began…

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Frederick and Erick" said a firm feminine voice.

Startle Frederick turned to see a tall slender lady, over head there was a black hat and over her nose there were round glasses. Her green robes were neatly press and she walked towards one of their desk and picked up the number of the day…it had image number 23, "I see that you have done a great business out of this" she said as she picked a graph that showed the growth of the earnings of the last days "a very good one"

"Ms. McGonagall, we assure you that is not our intention or was our purpose to use your image without your" but he never finished.

"I am aware that you obtained this postcards by luck and causality, that you did not know that it was me…decades ago, the one who posed for them" sighing she turned and told them, "I wanted to see you in person and inform to you that you can keep on using my image if you like, there is little that I can do to stop this from keep going"

"We are willing to give you a percent of the monthly profit if you like" Frederick said turning to see Erick who was still shock and only nodded in agreement.

"I don't need it, I think I have more than enough to enjoy my years in retirement if my gringots balances was correct" she said

"Retirement?" asked the now dry voice of Erick who finally said something "Oh no"

"Yes, I no longer the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I renounced this afternoon and said my last address this night. It seems that this scandal was just too much for the standards of morality of the wizard world of Britannia" she said, and then turning towards a young man that was waiting at the door, they recognized him; it was the legendary Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, we..."

"No, don't worry, it was my fault that the postcards where in the closet, I was supposed to get rid of them" he said sounding ashamed.

"I wanted to see you and wish you luck in this enterprise of yours" she said beginning to walk to the exit"

"WAIT!" said Erick standing up and running towards were McGonagall was standing

"Mr. Erick, what is…"

"Sorry, but you can't end like this, this can't end like this, you can't give up I mean, this will be seen as a defeat by all your friends!"

"I tried to tell her the same, along with the other heads of the Howards Houses" Harry said sadly.

"We should fight, we should do something for you, look!" he said walking towards letters that he had in the desk, "this letters are not only to us, some of them are for your admires" he said.

"My admirers?" asked a confused Minerva.

"Yes, you know that there is fan club? Do you know how important in wizard pop culture you are? You are the first modern pin up model in wizard world" he said

"I am sure that there had been other models in the past" she said looking at the cards and to the small poster of the fan club.

"Not other as…daring" he said a little bashful.

"You said it like it was some kind of milestone" she said looking at him.

"He has a point professor, you were I guess like Marilyn Monroe" Harry mentioned looking at the cards.

"who is she?" asked a confussed Minerva.

Harry suddenly stare at the teacher and then turning towars the others in the room he said.

"A muggle…model and celebrity" he decided to say.

"so, I am a celebrity, is what you are trying to say?" she asked

"And, if there is a great revenge is being successful, we have something to say to you"

"What can be Mr Erick?"

"Playboy, the magazine which we have taken some inspiration, once had model returning to do another shot and…"

"No, absolutely not" she said realizing what they were saying.

"Please think about it professor, you are pop culture sensation, your return could be a heavy blow for the ones who drove you out of Howards, to Rita Skeeter, to the council who wanted your resign" Harry said.

"I won't work, I am to old, who would want to see a old witch like me" she said dejected.

"If I can give my opinion" said Frederick who was watching with great interest the whole exchange, "I think this could work…could you give your hand?" he asked. As soon as Minerva got his hand he raised it and gave her a slight twirl, "just as I thought"

"What?"

"Your figure still looks magnificent" he said smiling.

"All of you have gone insane!" she said turning to all of them.

"Is just a suggestion, but considered it, we could take 12 shots, and make a calendar for nex years with them, make a full number dedicated to you, to your academic achievements and to your exploits in the war against…"Said Erick

"Voldemort" finished Harry

"This whole plan depends on me deciding to do it, and in this shots being a success" She said trying to get a word edge wise.

"You have a strong fanbase" said Erick looking at the mail.

"You can ask your friends to promote it, and as I said, you still have what is takes to pose again" said Frederick trying be cautious.

"Considered it Professor" said Harry.

"What will I get out of this?"

"IF it succeeds, you get to slap metaphorically Rita Skeeter by showing that this does not affect you" Said Harry.

"You get to piss off the student council by showing them that you hold bigger sway and popularity that they will ever have" said Frederick.

"And if this is a hit, you will be very, very rich" said Erick making counts.

"You believe this?" asked Minerva.

"I do" Said Erick

"Me to" Frederick added.

"And Me" Finished harry.

"I need time to think" she said "Give me 1 day to think about it"

"Whatever is your choice we will respect your wishes" said Erick walking to her and holding her hand "Teacher".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **leave comments please, critics make the work improve. Harry potter seething and characters arent my property, they belong to JK Rowling. This as far as i will go, if someone want to continu from here is free to do it just send me a PM to read it and give a comment.**

The nights was little cold outside of the Stone house in the Highlands, the region of Caithness had always had that feature, not only for the place up north were it was localized but because of the lack of big vegetation that would serve as insulation. Sitting in front of a chimney, dressed in green tartar robes, with reading glasses and a glass full with fire whiskey, was School…well, ex-school headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She sigh taking a sip of the strong yet pleasant drink, then put a hand on the side of her head, thinking in what those boys had offered her, which was one of the weirdest, most outrageous and riskiest ideas that she could think at the moment. Taking other sip she stood up from the comfortable sofa and walking towards the desk of his work studio, she looked at the projected numbers that she was given just a couple of hours ago via owl. The numbers didn't lay, worst case they were talking of thousands of galleons just by the sheer size of the audience. Great Britain, France, Germany, Easter Europe (she will need to ask specifics) and of course Japan. Walking towards her bedroom she then decided to finish the drink once and for all, after all, it had sat in her hands for hours barely drinking a quarter of it. As she began to take of her slippers she walked past a full length mirror. She stopped for a moment, turned towards the reflecting artifact and began to walk towards it. With a hand on her cheek she turned himself to one side and then to another so see her profile a little better. The years could not take from her sharp features but the signs of time were present, which was undeniable. She then turned serious, walking back towards her desk in the room where she had came out, she saw it, over the desk, and besides the numbers was the exemplar of today…

Returning she opened the number ignoring and looked at the centerfold. With care, she laid the paper in the floor and in front of the mirror she observed herself. The first thing in order was to get rid of the robe which as soon as hit the floor, made her wish that she stopped right now, for her head crossed so many thins and ideas, from how insane this was to the repercussions that it will take, to her main fear that was that everything would become a catastrophe that would not only hurt her but worst, would sink Hogwarts. Walking again to her furniture she got the fire whisky bottle and getting her glass that was forgotten in a night table, she fills it up. After bottom it up, she was again, ready for the critical analysis. Getting her hands behind her head she untied her hair…her graying brown hair and let it fall over her back like she haven't done since she was a student. The next except was to be done before the came to her senses, slowly squatting she grabbed the end of her sleeping camisole and pulled up…

* * *

Erick had woken up to the sound of an owl bagging her window, it was just yesterday when he had his whole world turned upside down and groggily taking the letter of the bird beak…and nearly getting his eyes out because he had trouble getting him some food for the travel, he sat in the table of his shared residence with Frederick who just the strolled more sleep than anything and he saw the odyssey that was for a hangover guy to try to serve himself some cereal without making a mess, he feel a little disappointed when he succeeded with the activity. Sitting with bowl in one hand and milk in the other he finally acknowledge his presence.

"Oh Erick, when did you get here?" he asked genuinely surprised by the fact that he was there at all.

"I seem to remember that I live here, then again is easy to forget when one get drunk and blacks out"

"Wait a moment there, I did not black out, I feel sleep, and you were also drinking" he defended himself

"Is hard not to drink when you discover that the Headmistress of your school got screw over by yourself" the blonde bitted back to the brunette who was staring at him as she poured the milk into the cereal annoyed.

"I also feel guilty for this, do you have any idea how bad this will be for business…not to mention with prof. McGonagall" he finished getting his first spoonful of the cereal not willing to discuss further the problem.

Feeling not better than Erick, he turned to the letter that he had received and just now was opening while he added 2 spoons of honey to his tea. Once the letter was open he drank while looking at the letter…that wasn't a good idea. Nearly drowning, he violently stood up and began to cough furiously trying to get the tea from going in the wrong direction. He felt two hard strikes on his back who he realized, was just his friend trying to get him to spit it out all. After 5 minutes of him breathing deeply and touching his hurt throat, he looked at the letter and turning towards Frederick whose hair was falling over one eyes making him look a little dumb just said.

"She said yes…HOLY MOTHER OF GOD SHE SAID YES" he said jumping beginning to ramble about where they were going to shoot, what takes where the ones they were going to reuse and more importantly, how they were going to promote this whole affair, they will need to fight the prophet straight on. Erick for his part was thinking a whole different set of thing: what was what finally convinced her to do this? Will she back down? Smiling to himself he had to begin planning the whole project. He needed to write her today to get her in the office and then let her decide which shoot they will use to. This was her project and he would not let it be other way. Frederick was right; they will need to prepare a whole campaign to promote this. Standing up he ran towards the office and grabbing his fountain pen he got himself a sheet of paper and began to write to Mss. McGonagall. He hopped that she had not changed her mind now that the whole weight of this was being informed to her.

* * *

Minerva straighten her back and with a final push, wondering what she had gotten herself into, she pushed the door of the familiar office in the diagon Alley. There, standing in one corner was the young man called Frederick talking with an equally young man with a camera…very different of the one that the people of the prophet used. The man was just a hair shorter but had dirty blonde hair, he looked very robust and as she saw them talking she laid her eyes in a very weird sight. In the floor laid every single one of her 55 shoot from back when she was young, every one of the postcards and examining everyone was none other than the blonde one, who looked at the images with attention and made notes. Just when she closed the door they notice her.

"Professor McGonagall, good to see you here, you know me and my friend Erick, say hello to our newest addition, Alfred Bacon our photographer for now on and who will be the one to take your new shoots" he said presenting the young man to her. The photographer stood as straight as he could and walking towards her he kissed her hand.

"You don't know how grateful I am to meet the first nude model of the wizard world" he said like it was something grandiose and monumental. This now that she thought probably was. Not knowing what to answered for firsts time in her life she simply nodded and turning towards the now kneeling Erick she asked.

"I understand that you will need me to decide which ones of the old shoots will be duplicated and which ones will be not used, so…Mr. Unger, have you decided on some shoots?" she asked looking at the blonde who was now standing up and adjusting his pants that were a little wrinkled by being kneeling to long.

"yes…we are trying to chose the ones who could be applied to different seasons of the year" he explained

"Why the shoots need to align with seasons of the year?" she asked confused by this dynamic.

"Oh well, that is because calendars have a theme, often seasonal or a main purpose on them. For example, For December I thought we could repeat the last shoot, the one in the log cabin, of course the original cabin no longer exist but we can go even to location to get the shoot specially I would like that there could be visible snow by a window to hammer more on point the season" he said and the photographer added…

"Not to mention that this will give us an air of authenticity" said like it was very obvious to everyone.

Understanding she made a signal for them to continue…but she was distracted when she caught her sigh on something pretty weird. There was a big fat beetle on Frederick shoulder. She quickly advert her eyes from it and walking to fake serving herself some pumpkin juice she enchanted a glass. Finished she turned like lightning and with a petrificus totalus towards the shoulder of the boy, who looked pretty shocked by this.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked confused at the sudden attack, as he touched his shoulder trying to feel it.

"We have company…familiar company" she said walking towards the fallen beetle and putting the glass over it.

"A beetle? All this for a beetle?" asked the photographer who saw how the teacher picked out the insect and put it in the glass and with a movement of her wand, she put a breathing cover to it.

"Not just any beetle…and animagus one, Mss Skeeter herself" she said as she began to explain what she meant.

A couple of minutes with the beetle having begun to move again and flying furiously in every direction trying to escape she finished. Frederick then walked towards the glass and shaking it he said.

"TRYING TO GET THE DROP ON US EH!? THOUGHT LUCK GETTING OUT OF HERE"

"Frederick for the love of god, we can't keep her here" began the blonde one" but was cut out by Alfred.

"Oh we can…maybe just until we warped out the photo shot" he said smiling and grabbing the glass to see it.

"I agree…my student had already given an adviser for this kind of behavior" she said looking at the bug.

"Ok…but we need to keep it, her, close to us and well feed" he said looking at the insect weary of it.

"Now about those shoots…" began Frederick.

* * *

After talking for about one hour they decided that they will go with the last shoot (the cabin one for December), the first shoot will be for spring (March), her running in the meadow will be done also for spring (April), and the final one (may) will be done with a shoot of her standing in a forest. Summer will be covered in June, July and August, and they compromised in a detail: because the lake shoot was originally meant to be a shoot of her swimming, they decided to do it in a lake assisted with a broom to make the aerial shoot. They also decide to do the same poses but in a tropical seething for which traveling to the Mediterranean was a must. For fall they decided to use a forest seething which was good because the original ones were close to one. Where they could not move McGonagall was the shoot of winter, for which she asked to use her natal Scotland. They agreed mostly because it was already winter and will save time and money. This was also…the first Place where they stopped…

* * *

Minerva walked nervous in the second floor of the log cabin that they rented for the shoot. Pacing from one side of the room to the other, never slouching or looking less firm on her decision but nervous. With a sight she grabbed her bottle of fire whisky and served herself half glass. Looking it she stared at it and of a single gulp she down it. It was time to do it. Slowly she got her hands to the belt of her robe and open it, before let it fall she turned and one last time she saw herself: the lose hair cascaded on her back and knowing that once the robe hit the floor it would be point of no return she decided it.

* * *

Frederick was looking at the big window that showed the snow falling outside, they were lucky. As soon as the night fell it began to snow lightly. Smiling he went to the decorative Christmas tree that while did not reflect the current date, will serve they purpose for the day. Fixing the pillow was Alfred and Erick was checking the light. The photos were going to be taken with a superior camera than the prophet and they will take full advantage of the color which they did not have years ago when she did this shot. It was then when they heard the sound of steps and they turned towards the stairs. Erick was speechless, Frederick let fall the Christmas cane that he was putting in the tree and Albert let a small 'wow'. Frederick wasn't wrong when he said those things that day.

"I see that, you tried to replicate the bed…" she said crossing her arms feeling intimidated.

"Mss. McGonagall can you came to the bed" asked Albert sounding dry as the tall witch squared her shoulders, began walking to the bed. Erick and Frederick stood back to let the expert do his magic in the seething.

"You weren't wrong my friend, you weren't wrong at all" said Erick turning to see his friend who was looking.

"I will be lying to myself if I say that I expected this from the very beginning" the brown haired said.

"Ok…now just relax and try to, well...you know" Albert said as he got himself in position and got his camera.

"I know…I know what to do" she said knowing that this was the beginning.

* * *

Minerva was extremely nervous, not that her stern exterior showed it…and as much as her lose hair and glassless face could be. At her right were green eyed, black haired young man, and in the extreme right, was bushy haired brunette. Turning a little to his left was blonde 17 year old, close to that boy, smiling for the camera was a brown haired boy who looked of the same age as the blonde one. Of the 5 persons in the table with the big flashy enlarge cover of their provocative new Calendar. Minerva turned to see Harry who whispers to her in the ear…

"No matter what happens this day, we will help you" he said as he then moved so Hermione was now close to her but just when she was about to say something she got a small nudge in the shoulder that made her turn around.

"Ms. McGonagall, they asking why you decided to do this?" said Erick to her, and this led to a single big conflict.

Why the hell had she done this bloody thing? She thought about it. She knew why she had done decades ago, but this time she had to think. The pain and humiliation of having been exposed, the fact that she will receive a sum for all this…but to be honest with herself, that wasn't the reason, well not complete. The she thought of what they had told her, that she was now an icon, she frankly did not know if she believed it completely but then she remembered it: She was a war hero, one of the best student that have stepped on Hogwarts, easily the most recognized witch of her time…Why not? She simply decided to do it, for spite, for the pay, for the support that every one gave to her when she was attacked by every side of the press and to admit it, for a little bit of vanity.

"Well…is actually a long story…"

* * *

Two figures were nervous walking in the middle of the office in Diagon Alley. A blonde young man, with hair combed back, close to her own space, was a bushy aired young woman who was being observed by a red haired tall man. In a chair was sitting eating his nails Frederick, Albert the photographer was against a wall staring into nothing. In the chair of the desk, supported by her elbow was a woman, her lose hair cascades into the desk while her hands were sunk in her hair. Besides her, there was a tall dark haired man with green eyes. They waited…

"When they will come?" asked Hermione nervous as she finally stopped and walked over the desk to serve herself a double of fire whiskey. She then stared at the glass and shaking her head she just drank straight of the bottle.

"The numbers will come in 7 minutes more, that is the time when the daily prophet closes" said Frederick.

"Wait just a little more Hermione, you have nothing to fear" said Ronald as he came towards her.

"Nothing to fear…NOTHING TO FEAR!?" she said turning towards him "McGonagall future, her reputation depends of this whole thing being a success, and you tell me that I have nothing to fear Ronald Wesley?" she said bordering a nervous breakdown, looking very threatening to the poor boy who towered over her.

"Thanks for remind me of my precarious position miss Granger" said Minerva with a sigh finally facing them.

"The projections said that we will make thousands at minimum" said Frederick trying to be helpful.

"But the prophet makes that amount we need to crush to make our point" Said Albert sweating…bu then they heard something. There was the sound of someone running down the corridor outside of their office. Turning towards the door all of them they waited and from there a young employed of Frederick and Erick entered with papers on hand. She took a second to catch her breath and walking quickly to Frederick she handed them over.

Minute's passed while he looked at the number of the places where they had published: GB, France, Germany, Japan and East Europe (Bulgaria, Rumania, Ukraine and Russia). He slowly stood up and barely give a step before he face planted in the floor. Everybody turned to see if she was ok ignoring the paper in his hand.

"Argh, what happen?" asked a half waked Frederick who looked how he was in the arms of McGonagall and his head was resting in a pillow from one of the chairs. He then remembered it "QUICK GIME THE PAPER!"

"Mate you need to rest" said Ronald who hand him glass of water but was swatted away.

"I DON'T NEED THE BLOODY WATER, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS" he said beginning to see the confused faces of everyone he then said "we were wrong, we were way off in our calculus" he said to all of them.

"Well sometimes one win, sometimes we lose" began Albert who was meet with resigned faces.

"No fools, we did not make thousands….we made millions!" he said standing up and walking towards the chair in the desk to read the papers with the data, "We were a hit everywhere" he said beginning to talk.

"Every where?" asked Minerva who was now in turmoil of emotions…so she did it, she truly did it?

"In England we knocked out of the first place the prophet in the first hour…In France we were easily second place but that entitled no less than 1 million copies, Germany was slightly higher but I think is more to do with population, Japan was big, no less than 1.7 million and we placed at least in the first 2 places in Eastern Europe" he finished to then add "we are swimming in gold, and you Headmistress" said to McGonagall "Are rich, not just wealthy, incredible so" he then went to the cabinet and pureed full glasses to everyone of them.

"For the success" said Albert, who barely believed and was clearly holding back tears of happiness.

"For prosperity" Said Hermione who looked at her professor who was still processing it.

"For everyone who worked and had faith in this project" said Erick who was passing his hand thru his hair.

"For McGonagall who made this possible" said Frederick crashing his glass with everyone and then turned to see the teacher who was looking at her glass, she looked like she did not know how to respond. Finally she talked…

"I want, to thank everyone who helped me in this project, despite what you have thought, to Mr. Unger who brought the idea, to Mr. Bacon who made the shots so beautiful, to Mr. Sigmarsson who made a great work of promoting this Calendar and to you (said referring to the trio), who were there today to give me moral support." Finished drinking a quart of the glass.

"Well now we need to plan next year's Calendar and special one for the first issue of the New Year" Frederick said.

"Yes, we need to begin to plan the next one; this one was kind of rushed and still dominated" Corroborated Erick.

"What do you mean, next years?" asked Minerva now surprised by this…other one so soon?

"Of course, you will have time to prepared, not that you need it, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen" said Albert drinking his whisky and saying it like it was an undeniable fact of life.

"What? No this is crazy, Mss. Granger, please, make sense of all of this" said turning towards the bushy girl.

"I am sorry Ms. McGonagall but this damn is broken, I mean sooner or later will come the fan mail" she said trying to explain to her favorite teacher just was going to be like the next years.

"What have I started if you want to say to me?" asked now confused ex teacher, they talked like she had begun a movement of some kind and it was now way too late to stop what was set into motion but it couldn't be.

" Hermione, would you explain to her what exactly is going on" Said Harry to her friend.

"Yes…well, you have become an icon, the first one and possible for this you will be remembered" she said.

"But I just posed for this images, nothing more" she said still not getting just how big this was going to be.

"Miner…McGonagall, don't worry, no matter what happens, no matter how weird and hard this looks, you should know that we will always be at your side, because not only you are a beautiful dame, you are also a hero for wizards and witch not only for defeating Voldemort, but because you humiliated the daily prophet, you showed those people who sacked you of Howards that you could shut them up without a word and…than we are you allies and friends today and forever" Finished Erick looking at her in the eye.

"Well…but Mr. Unger, you will need to explain me exactly what will happen" McGonagall said passing one hand by her long hair.

"I will, but only as far as I can, there will be things that are unexpected, after all, we kind of introduced Playboy to the wizard world" said with a smile as the rest drank their whisky and began talking.


End file.
